


【邕聖】水深

by kuratan_1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 本篇為《陷溺花火》收錄內容，於販售後兩年上傳公開。
Relationships: Ong Seongwu/Yoon Jisung





	【邕聖】水深

邕聖祐回到家的時候，宿舍裡的人正在玩水槍大戰。

注意到有人回家的河成雲話不多說就把水槍口對準邕聖祐，被噴了一臉冰水的邕聖祐皺起眉頭，用「我還拿著手機」的藉口逃離了這場混戰。  
十分鐘後，室友姜丹尼爾渾身濕答答地抱著水槍走進房，意識到對方要做什麼的邕聖祐靈敏地從床上躲開了。「還沒結束啊？」

「是結束了，但只有你沒玩到，很可惜嘛。」  
「我一點都不覺得可惜。就算再熱也沒必要把家裏弄得到處都是水嘛。」邕聖祐抱怨道。「浴室有人在用嗎？」  
「好像是智聖哥吧，我不知道。」姜丹尼爾像大型犬一樣甩了甩頭髮，給他一個「你自己去確認」的曖昧眼神。  
「幹嘛啊？我只是想洗澡而已……」

緊閉的浴室裡頭嘩嘩作響。邕聖祐想也沒想就轉開門把，反正不管是哪個成員都不是沒有一起洗澡過。  
「智聖哥，真的是你啊。」  
「聖祐這麼急著洗澡？」尹智聖關了水，在蓮蓬頭下笑著說。他還穿著衣服，濕透的白T恤黏在皮膚上，透出底下的粉嫩，就和他染成櫻花色的頭髮同樣顏色；邕聖祐的視線隨著無數水珠滑落到大腿，黑色短褲因為浸滿水份更加緊繃，微微掐著大腿肉邊緣，在浴室的白光下，被水覆蓋的所有地方都閃著淫靡的光澤。  
「怎麼不脫衣服？」邕聖祐問，若無其事地關上身後的門。  
「正要脫，你就進來了。」尹智聖邊說邊拉起衣服下擺。「怎麼了，要一起洗嗎？」  
邕聖祐拐住尹智聖的手腕，阻止他脫衣服的動作。「嗯。」  
「穿著洗？」尹智聖噗哧一聲笑出來。  
「不是穿著洗，」彼此的距離瞬間縮短，邕聖祐讓另一隻手攬上腰，舔上他濕透的耳際。「是穿著做。」  
尹智聖抽了一口氣，頻頻壓下邕聖祐爬上身的手，但孱弱的力氣擋不住年下火熱的渴求。「外面的大家都還在等洗澡啊……」  
「沒關係，我有自信能讓你馬上射出來。」直接的話語讓尹智聖瞬間語塞。

加溫後的水氣無處可逃，兩人沐浴在潮濕的白霧中相互撫摸，邕聖祐將微濕的瀏海往後撥，眼裡的慾望失去遮掩，燙熱地侵略著對方；尹智聖被那雙性感的眼睛看得失神，不自覺將身體的重量交給他。  
「智聖哥都不知道濕透的自己有多引人遐想。」邕聖祐挑逗地搓揉他的側腰。乾淨的嗓音說著淫語，讓尹智聖羞恥地緊閉雙眼。「這裡都被看見了哦。」  
邕聖祐隔著衣服舔上乳首，原本冰涼的皮膚接觸到舌頭的溫熱，敏感的突起遭到極惡意的玩弄，尹智聖喘出聲，爽得軟了腿。  
「其實大家都快忍不住了吧？看見被噴得濕淋淋的智聖哥，想玩弄你透出來的乳頭。」邕聖祐從胸口一路往下吻到腹部，仍然不掀開衣服的束縛。「大家拿水槍噴你，看你邊笑邊閃躲，其實他們幻想的是精液噴到你身上的樣子。」  
「嗚……夠了……」尹智聖被潮濕的吻弄得全身發熱，腦袋也越發模糊。  
「哥總是穿著又短又緊的褲子，大腿全都露出來了。」邕聖祐握住白皙的大腿根，毫不憐惜地搓揉。「濕掉的褲子都貼在上面了。他們一定很想捏著你色氣的大腿肉，直接從短褲的縫隙操進去。」  
邕聖祐隔著布料，用指頭輕輕摩擦著早已腫脹起來的部位，他刻意捏了一下，褲子上的水滴不停地沿著大腿內側流下。尹智聖雙頰泛紅、喘著氣，已經快要站不住，邕聖祐很乾脆地站起來，將尹智聖翻了個身，背對著他壓在牆上。  
「雖然我沒能玩到水槍……但是能幹到你的只有我，太可惜了。」邕聖祐的語氣帶著一點小驕傲，他的手指已經悄悄探入潮濕的穴口，緩慢地擴張著。  
「變態……又隨地發情……」好不容易喘過氣的尹智聖毫無殺傷力地抱怨著。  
「現在的你更像在發情吧。」  
邕聖祐寵溺地吻了下尹智聖微開的唇，撥開短褲的一側直到露出穴口，將勃起的陰莖送進去。  
「啊啊——！邕聖祐你、還真的……」  
「這也是我的夢想之一嘛。」邕聖祐掐著尹智聖的骨盆就頂弄起來。「智聖哥還穿著短褲就被我操屁股的畫面太淫蕩了。真想讓你看看。」  
「啊、啊……才、才不想看！」

燙熱的陰莖在腸壁裡放肆地抽插，前列腺被濕黏地反覆碾壓，每一次都帶來近乎失禁的快感，尹智聖只能隨著後方的動作不斷往牆上撞，無處可躲，邕聖祐不時在胸前作亂，濕冷的布料貼著乳首被搓揉讓他全身發軟。臀肉隨著激烈的動作撞到邕聖祐身上，發出不小的拍打聲，自己也克制不住舒服的淫叫，尹智聖害怕地想，外面的人也許都聽到了。  
「智聖哥，你覺得他們會怎麼想？其實他們一邊聽你可憐的叫聲，一邊打手槍對吧。」  
「嗯啊……你說要、要快點結束的……」  
邕聖祐冷笑一聲。「哥不能後悔哦。」  
他將尹智聖轉回正面，抬起他的一條腿掛在手臂上；當尹智聖意識到這個體位會讓陰莖更深入時，邕聖祐已經開始插入了。  
體內的陰莖猛烈地攪弄，頂弄到比剛才更深的地方，邕聖祐緊貼著他的身體，溫熱的喘息打在他的肩頭，進攻的氣勢死死地壓制他，彷彿真的要讓他下一秒就高潮；尹智聖感覺自己被操得貪婪起來，他張開濡濕的大腿，想要讓腿間的硬物給得更多，他緊緊勾著邕聖祐的脖子，送上迷茫的吻，誰也不在意彼此的髮絲不斷噴濺的水珠，全都沾上了潮紅的臉頰、緩緩流下。  
「智聖哥，我可以射進去吧。」在尹智聖含著淚水、快要高潮時，邕聖祐故意放慢動作，享受著因為不耐而收縮的肉穴。  
「嗚、混蛋、全部射進來……可以了吧……」  
「知道了。」  
邕聖祐握緊他的大腿根，將一切交付本能，狠狠地操弄；這一下尹智聖真的被弄哭了出來，太過舒服而流下的淚水沾了滿臉，在急促的尖叫中射出精液，邕聖祐也毫不客氣地內射在濕軟的肉穴中，被中出的滿足感讓尹智聖放聲喊叫，不知饜足地自己扭腰抽插了幾下才停止。  
疲憊不已的尹智聖被脫下衣服、放進浴缸，躺在邕聖祐暖呼呼的懷裡。他緩緩沉進溫度恰好的水中，試著擋住自己紅透的臉蛋。  
「智聖哥，下次再一起玩水槍吧。」  
「再也不玩了。」


End file.
